fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Everest Swordia
Everest Swordia '(エブレスト・ソードリア ''Eburesuto Sōdoria) is a member of the Alvarez Empire and a member of the new Spriggan 12 the protection guard of Emperor Ajeel Raml as well as the current Emperor`s Bodyguard and Diplomat. Her epithet within the Empire is the "Dragon`s Sin of Wrath", seeing as how she becomes enraged and incapable of thought if somebody tries to murder the Emperor, or makes a slight at his name. Appearance Everest is a beautiful and stunning individual with a extremely pale-white complexion even more so than her own child and granddaughter. She has sparkling crimson/blood-red eyes that shimmer underneath certain types of light, often remarked on as the "Blood Valkyrie" due to the nature and color of her eyes, which are very close in shade to the actual color of blood. Her hair is worn in the Asian hair style known as the Hima cut, making her appear far more feminine that her name suggests, and much more pretty as commented upon by many of her enemies. Her white/silver-colored hair is very short, and cut close to her nape; being very soft-looking in comparison to Dimaria Yesta`s own hair style. Though she may look cute, soft, and fluffy; Everest is a dangerous warrior who takes advantage of her own cute-looking body to catch her enemies off guard. She is actually of an average height for a young teenager, with her own daughter being shorter than her despite technically being older than her in terms of appearance, standing at a mere 159cm while Everest stands at a standard 165cm. Her frame is that of a slender figure, more suited for dancing than actual battle, though that is a more male-based opinion than anything else, based on the statements of only males rather than a mixed majority. Even among all of the Spriggan 12, Everest is a deceiving person; with a strong frame. In essence, she is described as stunning, with her beauty stunning both sexes alike. Her legs, while hidden underneath silver armor most of the time, are very quite slender and the same pale-white as the rest of her complexion elsewhere on her body. Everest`s choice of attire is quite tame overall. Instead of the soft clothing and bodysuits that both her daughter and granddaughter don, Everest dresses in the mannerism of a traditional Knight hailing from the Roman Empire, with elegant silver armor with the crest of the Alvarez Empire carved into the front breastplate of her silver armor. To complete it all, Everest wears sabaton lames on her feet. Her Empire Mark is located on her left calf. Personality Everest is a very formal warrior, dedicated to Emperor Ajeel Raml, and by extension the Alvarez Empire as one of the Empire`s Spriggan Twelve. Even among all of Ajeel`s guards, she is one of the most calmest of his Shields and maintains a formal relationship with the new Emperor and the former Emperor. While she was a reverse member of the Spriggan Twelve, serving underneath Ajeel as one of his many Commanders, she addressed Ajeel as "Ajeel-dono", indicating even then that the two had a formal relationship as they do now. She becomes extremely angered whenever Ajeel is not revered as a God, responding in a violent way. When Ajeel turned up to kill Makarov alongside Everest who had come to aid him, she asked him "''are you ever going to get calmer ? You`re like a raging bull at times, Ajeel-dono. You should try therapy, ''much to the amusement of Mest Gryder. She also has a patronizing personality, and loves to poke fun at other people. She is noted to have a love of tea, and hot beverages. Relationships Ajeel Raml The two share a formal relationship, holding the position of Superior Officer and Subordinate. Though the two are partners, they often are belittling each other for the smallest mistake, more so for comedy rather than actual malice due to the nature of their relationship being extremely formal in it`s mechanisms. Though they are often fighting with each other, they maintain a stable relationship, like that of Gray and Natsu`s. They respect the other`s strength and resolve, often training their soldiers side by side like they have always done. History Born Duchess Everest Miriam Hana Swordia, the eldest daughter of the Duchess and Duke of Lancester; she strove to become the strongest of her three sisters, despite being the youngest of her siblings and was often teased and mocked for her extremely practical nature and habit to call her parents, "superior officers". Even as she grew up, she retained that habit and continued to serve her parents as if they were actual deities. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess '''Incredible Strength: Incredible Speed: Immense Reflexes: Immense Endurance & Stamina: Immense Willpower: Ways of Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Mastery Hand-to-Hand Combat: Assorted Others Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: * Second Origin: Magic Absolute Defense '(アブソールト デフェンヒーウ ''Abusooruto Defenhiiu): A magic which relates to the creation of a barrier or "medium" of some sorts, given it`s name due to the very nature of the magic stopping all attacks, magical or otherwise. In other words, it is essentially the creation of a absolute barrier which stops all attempts to destroy it. Everest is capable of tapping into`s this magic`s power by sending her magic through an object before hardening said object into a unbreakable shield. Doing so, she is capable of fighting against a continuous stream of magic, or small ruptured bursts of magic in small streams and can then kill or handicap her enemies with ease. Equipment '''Dagger: A thin dagger with a teal/silver dragon erected onto the crossguard of the dagger. Holy Sword: Reverent Tablets: Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nobility Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Military Generals Category:Military Personell Category:Leading Lady